A Day With A Flower
by PixelDemise
Summary: Medicine was bored out of her mind, so she decided to visit Yuuka. Only Yuuka wraps her up in an errand she would rather not go on.


I wrote this to try and get the creative juices flowing again so I could finish the next chapter of my other story. Plus with my profile icon being Yuuka and all, I needed to write something for her. I might do more later with her, but I am not sure. Also it really bothers me that has it as "Yuka" instead of "Yuuka" which is her actual name. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Medicine walked along the pathway through the Garden of the Sun. She liked coming here. Being surrounded by flowers, sunflowers specifically, taller than any known human was enjoyable. Not many people understood how nice flowers were. Which is likely why she became friends with the main resident of the Garden of the Sun.

She could hear the fairies that liked to play in the Garden whispering about her and the small doll flying next to her. Flying Doll was a bit of a bad term, it was her flying next to herself. After she changed from being an old abandoned doll to becoming a Youkai, her old doll body didn't leave so she had the Puppeteer in the Forest of Magic make it somewhat alive. Doing that, hopefully, would make another Youkai she could spend time with in a century or so.

That was one thing she didn't like, the chattering of the fairies. It ruined the nice atmosphere the Garden had. She wished that she could just spread poison through the garden and kill them all off so they would stop bothering her. Doing that however, would also kill the flowers. If she killed the flowers… That was something she never wanted to imagine.

A small clearing appeared in front of her, containing a small wooden house that seemed to have been supported by vines and roots. Maybe it was the other way, maybe the plants made the house and she added wooden support over the years. Not that Medicine really cared about that either way.

She stepped past the flower beds lying along the path to the house, but didn't pay them any mind. Flowers were nice, but ones that didn't have poison she didn't care much for. She moved up to the door and began to knock on it.

"Hey Flower Lady, get out here. Flower Lady?"

Medicine kept pounding on the door. She was beginning to get bothered by this. The woman who she was trying to talk to always played around with her like she was some child. Sure by Youkai standards she was young, only a few decades old, but she wasn't a child at all.

Medicine let out a large sigh as she stopped knocking. "Fine then." She muttered.

"Yuuka!" She yelled at the doorway.

Barely a second passed when she finished speaking before the door flew open to reveal the master of the Garden of the Sun, Yuuka Kazami.

"Medicine dear? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you from inside."

Yuuka Kazami, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons. One of the oldest and most powerful youkai in all of Gensokyo, up there with the likes of Yukari Yakumo or Eirin Yagokoro in terms of power. She was for the most part polite and kind, but any ill intent towards her "children" the flowers, nine times out of ten makes her fly into a horrid rage that doesn't end quickly. The last time someone damage the flowers in hopes of intimidating her, no one could figure out what was disintegrated flesh from melted stone. She always accepts apologies though. If you didn't mean to hurt the flowers, she is usually willing to forgive you.

"Yeah right. You just want me to start calling you by your name." Medicine was always bothered by Yuuka, yet she kept coming back to her. She never knew why, but being around Yuuka always seemed to brighten up her day.

"My my, whatever could you be talking about? I would never do something like that to you dear." Yuuka said, her voice filled with a joking tone. "Now deary, why are you coming all the way to visit me today?"

Medicine sighed. She wasn't denying that she enjoyed being around Yuuka, but she didn't want Yuuka to feel like she was a lost child trying to return to her mother. "Do I need a reason? I was bored and it isn't like I have anyone else to waste time with."

"So you have nothing to do now?"

"Doesn't it sound like it?"

Yuuka's face grew happy and she put on a warm, but unnerving smile. "Splendid! That means you wouldn't mind accompanying me on an errand, would you?"

It sounded like a question, but from experience Medicine knew it wasn't. As she said, she didn't have anything to do today so she might as well. Maybe she will get to see some poor human get torn apart by wild Youkai or something.

"Why not."

"How lovely! I have a delivery to make in the Human Village, and pulling the wagon all the way there and back would be rather tiring."

Scratch that hope of seeing humans get killed. Well maybe she would be able to see some people get into fights in the village. Humans tended to get angry of little things and it usually ended up violently. Sometimes they even had to call the witch or the shrine maiden to settle things down. Those two had such good reputation in the village with how they always solved all the big problems the strong Youkai caused.

"Fine, let's go then."

"A moment, Medi-dear. I need to load the new children first."

Medi-dear? What was with this annoying habit of having twenty nicknames for everyone she meets.

"Go load the flowers then, I'll be here."

Yuuka went behind the house to prepare the flowers. The Human Village tended to be rather split about her. Some Humans liked her, some were afraid of her. The ones that liked her would sometimes buy special flowers from her. Her ability to manipulate any type of flowering plant, which was pretty much every plant, let her grow any type of plant whenever or wherever she wanted. From the way she acted though, Medicine felt like it was less of a "control plants" thing and more of "she can speak with them and asks them to do things for her."

A few minutes passed before Yuuka came around the side of the house with a few changes. "All done!" she yelled.

She had a dirt stained gardening apron over her red plaid pants, a straw hat on her head, and she had traded her normal shoes for a pair of boots. Generally, she tended to wear a red plaid dress and vest overtop a white dress shirt. However, when she began to work and tend to the flowers, she swapped the dress for pants, removed her vest and put on an apron and tied her hair back. She didn't seem to tie her hair back this time. Maybe because she wasn't gardening and only delivering something.

Behind her, she dragged a wagon with several large flower pots. Inside the pots were several bright flowers. It looked like several Irises, a few types of lilac and a young Bloodroot tree. Jeez, she didn't even want to, and yet still being around Yuuka was making Medicine learn about flowers she cared little for. Some Iris' had poison in them, that was pretty good though.

"You done yet?"

"Now now Medicine sweetie, when you run a shop like I do, you need to make sure everything is in order." Yuuka frowned at Medicine and crossed her arms like a mother scolding her child.

"I don't own a shop so I don't need to worry about that, and you don't even own a shop either. You just have people ask you for stuff when you are in the village."

Yuuka put a finger to her chin and looked up. "hmm… You are right. Maybe if I set up a real shop, maybe something more general I could get more customers." Her eyes flew wide open. "A bakery! Bread and beer year round. The food would get human customers and the alcohol would bring in Youkai customers. If I could convince the Aki sisters to help me, I could also possibly grow wheat year round! The Oni underground might be willing to do farm work in exchange for beer too!" Yuuka dropped the handle of the wagon and ran over to Medicine, grabbing her in a tight hug and spinning her around. "Oh Medi-dear! Thank you so much for that idea!"

"You're welcome. Please put me down now." All the spinning was making Medicine nauseous. She may be a living doll and may not have a stomach, but she felt like was going to vomit if this kept up.

Yuuka quickly moved her to the ground and became worried. "Oh I'm sorry deary. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Medicine bit back a "yeah right." In times like this, it was better to just stay quiet and Yuuka will move on to doing something else.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Might as well."

"Lovely! I have so many things I want to ask you about the bakery idea along the way!"

This might have been a bad idea after all.

* * *

I had fun writing Medicine. I wrote her as sort of a tsundere in this story, but I may write her as a deredere like she appears in fannon next time I write her. And to those who caught it, yes the bakery thing is inspired by Yuzu Momo's "You're Baking Yuuka-san!" doujins which I love. Stay tuned for whenever my next story comes out.


End file.
